


not alone

by Trillian_Astra



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Hunt!Daisy, Mid-season 5, Post Apocalypse, Slaughter!Melanie, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: Part of the Archivist's powers means that he can sense his friends in the changed world.The Detective. The Blind Woman. The Fearless Woman. The Hunter.They're all out there. And one of them is closer than Jon thinks.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	not alone

The others are out there.

He can feel them, sometimes, when it’s quiet. People that he called – no, _calls_ friends. Out there in the changed world.

~

The woman who probably still calls herself Basira is furthest away from him now. She’s shrouded in darkness, her gaze fixed on the path ahead of her. Still on the hunt, then.

He tries to call out to her, get her to look up, but she never does.

~

Sometimes Melanie is glad she can’t see what the world has become. As far as she is concerned the world is the Admiral curled in the crook of her arm and Georgie’s hand in hers…

And the voice whispering in the back of her mind, telling her to _kill_ and _rend_ and _tear_ …

She may have wrest her freedom from the Eye, but the world was changed now and apparently, the Slaughter had left more of a mark on her than she had thought.

~

It’s almost ironic, Georgie thinks. The woman who doesn’t feel fear in the world that holds nothing _but_ fear. It’s a strange existence. Most people have ended up in the domain of one power or another. None of them seem to want her, so she wanders around the ruins, keeping herself busy by making sure that Melanie and the Admiral are OK.

Well.

The Admiral’s fine. It’s Melanie she needs to take care of. She sees the way that her hand sometimes reaches for a knife that isn’t there.

Georgie may not feel fear, but she certainly does feel worry.

~

Daisy seems to be the closest, he thinks. It’s hard to judge these things, now that concepts like time and geography have gone a bit _weird_. He can’t tell what she’s doing, but…

“Jon!”

He looks up quickly, sees Martin carefully backing away from a _shape_ on the far side of the clearing.

“Jon, get up! We need to get away from that thing!”

The _shape_ moves closer, out of the shadows, and he gets a glimpse of rangy limbs, ragged fur, and sharp teeth. He stares at it, despite Martin’s insistent pleas to him to get up and run.

“ _Daisy?”_

“Jon, come _on_ – wait, what?”

“She’s not going to hurt us. It’s Daisy.”

“It is a _monster_ that’s going to tear us apart if we don’t get out of here soon!”

“No, no she isn’t,” he says as he gets to his feet. He takes a cautious step forward. “Daisy?”

The wolf-creature growls, baring her teeth.

“Daisy! Daisy Tonner! Your name’s really Alice but everyone calls you Daisy! I know you can hear me, come on…”

The wolf-creature shrinks back into the shadows.

Jon waits, hardly daring to breathe.

A voice croaks out, “ _Jon_?”

“Yes, Daisy, it’s me. Martin’s here too. I… I’m so glad to see you, Daisy.”

She emerges from the shadows, and this time he sees her human face. She staggers over to him, and reaches out a hand to touch his face. “It’s really you…”

“Yeah,” he says, wrapping his arms around her, “It’s me.”

**Author's Note:**

> The Daisy section is very inspired by some awesome fanart!  
> (https://rhymesswith.tumblr.com/post/615959999072567296/somewhere-in-the-apocalypse-sobs-she-recognizes)


End file.
